1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, particularly a display device which is flexible and curved. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a touch panel, particularly a touch panel which is flexible and curved.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent display devices are expected to be applied to a variety of uses and become diversified. For example, reduction in thickness, improvement in performance, and multi-functionalization of a portable information terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet terminal including a touch panel have progressed.
Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible active matrix light-emitting device in which an organic EL element and a transistor serving as a switching element are provided over a film substrate.